


Alphyhabara

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Non-Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, just something small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Akihabara!Akihabara!Legendary otaku capital of the world! The place Alphys had heard of in her anime so many times, she even knew about it when she was still in the Underground!And now she's here! With Frisk!





	Alphyhabara

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [wolffyluna](http://wolffyluna.tumblr.com/)! Thanks so much!

Akihabara! _Akihabara!_ Legendary otaku capital of the world! The place she’d heard of in her anime so many times, she even knew about it when she was still in the Underground!

When the monsters had emerged from the Underground onto the surface, she’d had no idea they’d been living right under Japan - her dream home. But to believe she’d get a chance to travel to Akihabara… she’d never have imagined she’d be so lucky. She’d always thought it was a naive fantasy to believe that every place on the surface would be like in her favorite cartoons.

But Frisk was going to be travelling through Akihabara on their way to tour Japan as an ambassador, and they had _insisted_ that their friends take a day or two to see the sights. They’d excitedly signed to Alphys in private that they’d always wanted to see Akihabara themself, but that they were even more excited to see Alphys get a chance to visit it.

And that was how Frisk and Alphys found themselves travelling hand-in-hand through the busy streets of Akihabara, Alphys wearing one of her _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ shirts and a pink skirt, Frisk wearing cat ears. It was even bigger and brighter than anything Alphys had seen in one of her anime - they had to push their way through crowds of people, dressed in everything from casual clothes to bright, multicolored costumes. Unlike in the rest of Japan, nobody seemed to give the strange monster walking alongside a tiny human child a second glance - it was as if they assumed Alphys was some kind of mascot character.

Alphys didn’t know where to start. Anime in the Underground had been a precious gift, occasionally dropped into Waterfall’s junkyard. But she’d _never_ seen this much anime. It was literally covering the sides of the buildings, which dwarfed anything any monster had ever seen in their lives. There were giant television screens playing anime-themed advertisements _everywhere._

As if to answer her question of where to start, Frisk suddenly rushed ahead, pulling her along by the hand. The crowd dispersed as human and monster came barreling through it.

“W-w-wait!” she stammered, but Frisk only picked up their pace. Alphys nearly tripped over her own tail trying to keep up - she remembered when Frisk would always walk at a slow, steady pace. She’d never seen them go so fast. “I… I don’t want us to get s-separated!”

A few moments later, though, Frisk screeched to a stop and turned around, pointing excitedly at one of the buildings. They were grinning from ear to ear - Alphys knew it must have been something really important if they had an expression like that on their face.

She followed their hand and finally saw what had caught their attention.

It was a giant _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ themed store. A huge banner ad was splayed across the front of it, with Mew Mew smiling and making two victory signs, just like her print at home. But that wasn’t all - in the windows were dozens of figurines from all sorts of companies, both large professional statues and tiny chibis on tiny stands. Inside were shelves and shelves of brightly-colored _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ manga and DVDs. _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ OST music was playing over a set of pink speakers.

Alphys’ mouth fell open.

Frisk let go of her hand and rushed inside.

 _“Let’s go, let’s go!”_ they signed rapidly, turning around to face her.

“C-coming!” Alphys called back, slowly making her way into the building. She half-thought she must be dreaming… she kept looking around and around, at everything, as if to make sure the store was even real.

By the time she’d finally entered, Frisk had found the fan doujin shelves and was staring at a rather lewd-looking Mew Mew/Dahlia the Black Rose yuri zine. She squawked, rushing over and covering Frisk’s eyes.

“L-let’s go look at something else!” she said quickly, turning them towards the figurines. “That’s not even a g-good ship… geez.”

Frisk wiggled free of her grip and turned around to sign at her. _“What’s your favorite?”_

“Mew Mew slash Strawberry, her best friend from childhood, o-of course! They were meant for each other… that’s why they were tied together by the Red String Of Fate in episode 38! And Strawberry was the first to… the first to…”

Alphys coughed, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

 _“The first to what?”_ signed Frisk, grinning.

“The f-f-first to accept Mew Mew’s cat ears! She’s always taking p-pictures of them! F-Frisk, come on! You’ve watched the show too!”

Frisk broke into giggles before turning around and walking over to a glass case filled with figurines. With a relieved sigh, Alphys followed behind them.

“F-find anything?” Alphys stammered as they pressed their face against the glass.

Frisk nodded and stepped out of the way of something they were standing in front of, and Alphys gasped, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes practically sparkled as, her mouth hanging wide open, she took it in - a statue twice as tall as Frisk themself. It was of Mew Mew, in a sailor fuku, doing her iconic victory signs pose, one leg lifted into the air.

She recognized it instantly.

“N-n-no way!” Alphys shouted, pressing her snout against the glass. “It’s the… the first edition, limited release Mew Mew anime Season 1 statuette! Only one hundred of these were ever made!”

Frisk gasped too, covering their cheeks with their hands, although she doubted they understood the _sheer significance_ of what Alphys was describing. She’d literally dreamed about this statue ever since she’d seen it advertised in one of her copies of the _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ manga collection! And she _literally_ meant literally!

 _“Buy it!”_ Frisk signed, practically bouncing up and down.

Alphys looked down at the price tag. It was… 300,000 yen?!

“N-n-no way!” she said, waving her hands frantically. “I don’t h-have that kind of money!”

Frisk, though, smiled smugly at her, putting their chin in their hand. With their other hand, they whipped out a credit card from their pocket and waved it in front of themself.

“ _We_ d-don’t have that kind of m-money!” Alphys insisted. “A-and no, we’re n-not counting this as a-ambassador expenses!”

Frisk looked disappointed. They frowned, lowering their head, and let the hand with the credit card fall to the floor.

Alphys felt her figurative heart break. She looked at the statue again. It was incredibly tempting. She had literally dreamt about this day. And she’d probably never get the chance again…

“W-w-we are going to get in so much trouble,” Alphys sighed. Frisk immediately perked up, grinning. “B-but fine. J-just this once!”

A few minutes later, after Alphys had nervously stammered to the cashier that _yes_ , she wanted _that_ statue, and _yes,_ she was sure, Frisk slapped their credit card on the counter, the cashier went and unlocked the glass case, and they were minus three hundred thousand yen and plus one five-foot tall statue.

They had to call Undyne to have her carry it back to the hotel.


End file.
